Blood Queens: Little Women
December 28, 2019 }}Blood Queens: Little Women (also titled what I DIDNT get for Christmas.) is the Blood Queens Coven ''2019 Christmas special. Originally the show was intended to premiere on December 25, 2019, but due to uploading issues, the premiere was postponed to December 27, 2019. Background On October 30, 2019, the day after the final episode of ''Blood Queens Coven aired, Gabi announced a one hour Christmas special of Blood Queens on Instagram along with the announcement that “Marmee“ would be played by Trisha Paytas. On November 6, 2019, the cast had a table read, with filming the following week, and it was revealed that Niki was going to be featured in the episode. Filming began on November 7, 2019, and continued on November 8, November 9, November 11, November 12, November 13 and concluded on November 14, 2019. Editing began on November 18, 2019, with a behind the scenes video published by Alex, who plays Chasity, on November 29, 2019. Gabi and Thomas had their first screening of the finished show on December 9, 2019. On December 14, 2019, Claire was revealed as Meg March, Gabi as Jo March, Chastity as Amy March, Nash as Beth March, (The Regals as The March Sisters), Allistar as himself on December 17, 2019, followed by (new) Trisha Paytas as Marmee Trish, Darren as himself, James as himself, Professor Vlad as himself and (new) Niki DeMar as Vivian Westward on December 18, 2019. On December 20, 2019, Gabi released the official trailer on her YouTube channel. On December 25, 2019, Gabi announced that the premiere had been postponed to December 26, 2019, due to uploading difficulties. On December 26, 2019, the premiere was once again postponed to December 27, 2019, due to technical difficulties. When the show was uploaded on December 26, 2019, it was one hour long because there was a blooper reel but after the difficulties, the bloopers were removed. On December 28, 2019, Gabi had a screening for the show at ArtsQuest's Frank Banko Alehouse Cinemas, Bethlehem, Pennsylvania; the event began at 9:45 with the screening at 10:30, tickets were $10 each and included a meet and greet. Behind The Scenes Blood Queens Little Women Behind The Scenes (1).jpg Meet and Greet Meet & Greet - Blood Queens Little Women (1).png Meet & Greet - Blood Queens Little Women (2).png Meet & Greet - Blood Queens Little Women (3).png Meet & Greet - Blood Queens Little Women (4).png Meet & Greet - Blood Queens Little Women (5).png Meet & Greet - Blood Queens Little Women (6).png Meet & Greet - Blood Queens Little Women (7).png Meet & Greet - Blood Queens Little Women (8).png Meet & Greet - Blood Queens Little Women (9).jpg Meet & Greet - Blood Queens Little Women (10).jpg Meet & Greet - Blood Queens Little Women (12).jpg Meet & Greet - Blood Queens Little Women (13).jpg Meet & Greet - Blood Queens Little Women (11).jpg|With Alex DeMartino Meet & Greet BTS - Blood Queens Little Women (1).jpg|Behind The Scenes Meet & Greet BTS - Blood Queens Little Women (2).jpg|Behind The Scenes Meet & Greet BTS - Blood Queens Little Women (3).jpg|Behind The Scenes Meet & Greet BTS - Blood Queens Little Women (4).jpg|Behind The Scenes Meet & Greet BTS - Blood Queens Little Women (5).jpg|Behind The Scenes Meet & Greet BTS - Blood Queens Little Women (6).png|Behind The Scenes Category:Blood Queens Category:2019 Category:Gabi DeMartino